


A Little Jealously (The Way You Look at Someone Other Than Me)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: 18: JealouslyOver the summer, Mark makes friends with a Joshua Hong, who ends up attending the same university. When they start to spend more time together, Jaebum tries to fight the feelings of jealously as he sees his boyfriend less and less. It's only a matter of time before something breaks.*Title taken from Monsta X's Jealously





	A Little Jealously (The Way You Look at Someone Other Than Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the newest part of the 30 OTP Prompts! I am back from Disney (but still super exhausted oml). I sincerely hope this is enough to tide you over until the next story is posted!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again to my flatmate for this prompt! I don't even know if you'll read this, but you're the MVP! Thank you for caring about my writing even though you know nothing about kpop or GOT7!

Jaebum never considered himself to be an angry or jealous person. Although if you asked his friends, they would stick their jaw out in an impression of him before saying that he’s cooled down as he’s matured. Instead of punching walls now, he uses his words more and will at least _try_ to reach a solution before relying on his fists.

 

It was a surprise to all of them, including himself, when he punched the nice, well-mannered American that had quickly become Mark’s friend.

 

Perhaps it would be best to go back to the beginning and explain everything that happened better. Jaebum really needs someone to understand his side of the story.

  
  
  


It began in the summer, when Mark went home to America to spend a few months with his family before the cycle of stress and assignments started up all over again. Mark became the worst at communication when he was home, but Jaebum understood why. There was so much more to do than sit at his phone and wait for his boyfriend to message him back. It was his first time in months seeing his parents, his siblings, his nieces.

 

Jaebum _wanted_ him to fully enjoy his time at home, even if that meant he didn’t get to hear as much from his love.

 

But that _didn’t mean_ he wanted Mark to become so completely chummy with someone else.

  
  
  


Jaebum first heard about the new person in Mark’s life, a man named Joshua Hong, after they had exchanged a long, bone crushing hug and began to recount their stories of what they did while apart.

 

“His name is Joshua Hong and he’s a 95 liner! Just barely though since his birthday is so late.” Jaebum basked in how excited his boyfriend was and the press of their skin together as he shared his story about the summer. “We spent the whole summer together surfing, watching movies, the usual stuff, right? But get this! We found out we we're on the same flight and going to the same city, so we shared a cab...” There was a pause for dramatic effect. “To campus! He goes here, Jaebum-ah!”

 

Jaebum laughed at the time. If only he knew what was going to happen.

 

It was a slow change and Jaebum didn’t see the signs until it was too late.

 

Joshua, who was a truly nice guy, started eating lunch with them. The two would speak English with Jackson and BamBam chiming in from time to time. Jaebum found joy in watching Mark’s eyes light up and listening to the rolling tones of his voice as it spoke English.

 

Later, Mark told them that it was nice to have another English speaker in the group.

 

There was an offended gasp before Jackson twisted around from his spot on the floor, taking eyes off the movie he recommended, to face Mark who was seating on the couch and had his limbs intertwined with Jaebum. “ _Excuse you,_ but you aren’t the only English speaker in this group.”

 

“Fine. American then.”

 

Either way, Jaebum could understand.

 

Soon after, Mark told Jaebum with an apologetic look on his face that he was going to eat lunch with Joshua. He didn’t understand Mark meant alone until they were walking away together, arm in arm.

 

It soon became a weekly thing. Which expanded into Mark spending that same evening at Joshua’s.

 

Jaebum tried to keep his emotions contained, but couldn’t do anything about the time that Mark spent away, the time apart bleeding over to more than just once a week.

 

Soon Mark was spending two, three, four days of the week with Joshua.

 

One night, Jaebum tried to broach the subject while hiding his emotions, but Mark could always see right through him. It was after Mark wandered into their apartment at an incredibly late hour. Jaebum emerged from their bedroom, trying to at least give the illusion that he could sleep without Mark at his side, to give his boyfriend the stink eye.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“At Joshua’s.” Mark crossed his arms over his chest, already slipping into a defensive stance as he prepared for battle. “Why?”

 

“I was worried about you.”

 

“You’re not my mother, Jaebum. I can stay out late if I want.”

 

“I love the woman, but I couldn’t be your mother. You do realize it’s 5am right? And you have a class at 8am? Do you even realize that?”

 

“I understand that you’re jealous of how much time I’ve been spending with Joshua, but he’s my _friend_ and I shouldn't have to endure this. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Mark pushed past Jaebum, bumping him purposefully on the shoulder. “I need to go to sleep since I have an 8am tomorrow.”

 

Jaebum was fine with the conversation ending there. As soon as the word jealous flew from Mark’s lips, he felt like they had become lodged in his gut. It was late (or early) and they were both exhausted. However, he hated that Mark brushed him off as if it was _wrong_ for him to be jealous when he barely saw Mark when he was awake.

 

They had a healthy relationship - or at least they did before Mark started spending all his time with Joshua instead of him.

 

Jaebum was worried and confused and felt small, smaller than he had ever felt in his own apartment before. The wall took the brunt of his anguish in the form of a new hole the size of his fist.

 

As he went to sleep on the couch, Jaebum wondered if Mark would even notice.

 

Of course he didn’t. He left the hole there for a week before calling maintenance. It was a whole week where he saw Mark even less. They shared maybe ten words in seven days.

 

One day soon after that week had finished, Joshua made his way to their table before Mark came, which was rare. _Almost as rare as Jaebum seeing Mark,_ Jaebum thought bitterly. None of their friends knew of the strain between them, but that could probably see the heavy rock that had been placed on Jaebum’s heart and was crushing him from the inside.

 

“Why can’t you guys meet somewhere else?” Jaebum muttered lowly before taking a forceful bite of his sandwhich.

 

“I have no idea. Mark was the one who chose were we meet.” Joshua shrugged. There was a silence as the group alternated between eating and glaring at the person who stole their friend from them. “So...what do you think of Mark changing his major?”

 

Jaebum could only blink dumbly at the question. “What?”

 

“He didn’t tell you? Oh, I’m surprised. I was helping him...”

 

That was all Jaebum needed to hear before he was on his feet and Joshua was on the ground with a red print on his face that resembled the hole in the apartment.

 

“What the _hell_ , Jaebum?” Of course Mark chose that moment to run up and crouched beside his friend. Jaebum idly wondered how far they had gone and if this was the excuse Mark was looking for to break up with him. “Oh my gosh Joshua, are you okay? We should get you to the clinic.”

 

Jaebum was about to sit down when he felt strong fingers grab his ear and pull him back to his feet. “You’re coming too,” Mark hissed into his ear.

  


 

 

That’s the end of the story as it had now caught up with the present. Jaebum is now sitting alone outside of the clinic as he waits for Mark and Joshua to come out. It’s an easy decision that he will speak first to apologize and bless their relationship before they can talk. It would hurt to bless their relationship, but Mark deserves to be happy. Besides, he knew he was wrong and that he had hurt Mark with his actions more than his fist had hurt Joshua.

 

If he had found that happiness in someone else, so be it. Although Jaebum wouldn’t give him anything back. (Not because he wanted to keep it for personal reasons more than petty revenge....Not at all.)

 

Jaebum jumps to his feet when the door opens and Mark and Joshua step out to the hallway. He sees Mark open his mouth to speak and dives into a deep bow. “I’m really sorry, Joshua. My anger got the best of me. I want you to know now that I’m okay with you two dating. It’s really okay.” They were staring at him with their mouths open. He quickly ran through his words mentally to see if he had said anything wrong, but couldn’t think of anything that would result in them staring at him like this. “I have an appointment, so I’ll be going first.”

 

He stops in his tracks as soon as he hears the two break out in laughter. “I’ll head out so you two can talk. It’s really great that you both care about each other so much. Text me later, okay Mark?” Joshua moves down the hallway, squeezing Jaebum’s shoulder first before exiting the building.

 

“What the hell, Jaebum? First you’re jealous of how much I’m hanging out with Joshua and then you punch him! What’s going on?”

 

“I miss you, okay? You spend every waking moment with Joshua and I hate it.” Jaebum makes sure to keep his voice even and controlled, so as to keep this as far from a fight as possible. “And you know that, so don’t act surprised. Then Joshua asked me what I thought about you changing your major. I didn’t even _know_ about it and that made me so angry that I punched him. When you ran right to him....I decided I wanted to let you know that it was okay for you to date him. You deserve to be happy, Mark, in whatever form that takes.”

 

“Oh Jaebum,” Mark steps forward and pulls him into a hug. “I don’t want to date Joshua. He’s just a good friend, I promise. I’ve been spending so much time with him because he was helping me figure out if I want to change my major, which I was going to tell you about when I came home so late...” Mark trailed off and Jaebum could fill in the gaps. _Before you yelled at me._ “I’m sorry I ever let you think that I was leaving you or didn’t care.”

 

Jaebum lowers his head to reach Mark’s lips. There’s a lot of grabbing of clothes and skin as Jaebum pushes Mark against the wall. The rock was gone, never to return if they had anything to do about it.

 

Rather than continue making out in the hall, they run home hand in hand for the privacy that comes with their shared space. Between moans and gasps and kisses, they promise to do better, try harder, in order to avoid this situation in the future.

 

By the time they emerge from their bedroom in time for breakfast wearing their matching robes, their relationship is stronger than ever. They eat the whole meal while holding hands and sharing an easy conversation that flows without any breaks.

 

Eventually, Jaebum properly meets Joshua and becomes good friends with him as well. The three all hang out together at least once a week, more if their workload allows.

 

Jaebum never misses an opportunity to initiate skinship in front of his boyfriend’s best friend to which the younger rolls his eyes adoringly.

 

As weird as it may be, Jaebum is glad that all of this happened. Because of Joshua, Jaebum and Mark realized they needed to work harder and do better at listening to the other. Plus, they both made a new best friend who fit seamlessly with the rest of their group as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is the sequel to the Milkshake Story, which is story number 2 if you haven't read that one yet! I haven't started working on it, but I will do my very best to have it up soon! Remember to leave kudos and a comment ^^
> 
> I am on twitter @spectreofstars if you want to talk about GOT7, writing, suggestions, literally anything! :D See you all next time!


End file.
